It's you
by justCiles4life
Summary: Season six, episode "The Yummy Mummy". What if Niles told CC his feelings, instead of pretending he was in love with Lynn Redgrave? ONE SHOT. Don't kill me for my English.


It's you

One shot from season 6, episode "The yummy mummy"

Dramatis Personae:

Niles

CC Babcock

Maxwell Sheffield

Ignore my not perfect English :)

* * *

><p>CC began to dance around Niles. "Niles and his girlfriend are sitting on a tree", she sung. "D - U - S - T - I - N - G!"<p>

She let out a short laugh and clapped her hands. "Alright, tell me. Who is it?"

Niles eyed Lynn Redgrave, who came out of the office. Shortly he thought about acting, as if Miss Redgrave was his girlfriend, but then he turned to CC again, knowing, he had to finally tell her.

There she was, the love of his life, her eyes sparkling mischievously, her tongue running over her teeth, her chest rising and falling nervously.

Why was she nervous?

Niles took a step forward and looked in these dark blue eyes he adored so much.

CC's smile faded, but now she stared at Niles worried.

"Niles", she quietly said and her heart began beating faster. Was he probably thinking, what she was thinking? "Are you telling me -?"

"It's you", Niles interrupted her and she froze.

"Wha-?" CC's jaw dropped and she stared at him.

"I didn't say, I had a girlfriend. I'm just in love ..."

"I don't understand", CC said, looking at him with mixed emotions, worried and unbelieving.

Sure she understood, but she still was CC Babcock. She could not possibly let her Butler Boy see, how happy she was about his confession.

"You asked me, who my girlfriend is", Niles explained quietly and took another step forward to her. "Well, I have no girlfriend. But I'm ... I'm in love. With ... you. Madly." He ended and his voice dropped.

CC stared at him.

"It's you", Niles said agian, nervously breathing, and handed CC the flowers.

She took them slowly, but still stared at him without any expression shown in her face.

He had told her, he was in love with her.

But she could not believe him.

He could not _really_ love her. He hated her. He made her life like a hell!

This had to be a joke, and if she would confess her love for him now, he would just hurt her.

CC knew, she had to play cold, until she was sure about his feelings.

"Miss Babcock -", Niles began worried, but she interrupted him roughly.

"Is this a joke?"

Niles shook his head. "I wouldn't do something like that. Miss Babcock, believe it or not, but I love you. I really do."

"You've _got _to be kidding me", CC said with a deep voice and Niles felt his tummy twitch.

He shook his head again and CC crossed her arms.

"I love you", he said one more time. "For a very long time now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was afraid of your reaction." He pointed at her. "This one", he said quietly.

CC didn't react, she just eyed him, as if he was crazy.

"Miss Babcock, say something", Niles begged.

CC swallowed. "You hate me", she said and her voice sounded hurt. "You made my life horrible!"

"I'm so sorry, Miss Babcock", Niles said in despair. "I just couldn't admit how much I love you ... but I do!"

CC glared at him. "I just can't believe you", she hissed. "This _has _to be a joke!"

Niles sighted and took one last step forward. He now was right in front of her.

Gently he laid his one hand on her cheek and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

He eyes widened as she shivered under his touch.

"I love you", he whispered and laid his lips softly on hers.

Her heart jumped as he began to move his lips on her mouth and she began to move hers as well.

Slowly she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him closer, her lips still moving with his, but suddenly she pushed him back and stared at him, shocked and worried.

Niles smiled at her, moved his hands over her back and pulled her back to him again, capturing her lips anew.

He ran his tongue slowly over her bottom lip, took it bewteen his lips and sucked lightly. "Please, Miss Babcock ...", he mumbled, as he noticed, she didn't respond. He let go of her lip and lifted his gaze up to her eyes.

"Miss Babcock", he begged and caressed her cheek fondly. "Say something. I can't stand it, when you're quiet. I like you much more talking." He smiled broken-hearted.

CC let her tongue run over her bottom lip. She could still taste him, she could smell him, feel him.

And that was too much.

"Niles, I can't", she whispered.

Before Niles could say anything, she had already pushed him away again and quickly walked out of the door, completely forgotten about her work.

Niles stood still for a moment, he first had to bring his mind into an order.

So, he had told Miss Babcock what he felt. He had kissed her. She ran away.

When Niles realized, he had _less _chances to win the heart of his love as he had already thought, he collapsed.

Now he sat on the floor, desperately wishing, he hadn't told her.

"Idiot", he said to himself and tried his best to get up.

When he was on his feet again, he noticed, that his knees were shaking. He staggered into the living room and let himself fall at the couch.

He laid there, staring at the ceiling, and thinking about her, trying not to cry.

After minutes Maxwell crossed the living room.

"Niles, old man, there you are!", he said surprised. "Have you seen CC?"

"I have and I think this was the last time", Niles mumbled.

Maxwell took place next to him. "What do you mean? Is she here?"

"She went home", Niles said.

"Did you tell her?", Maxwell asked, worried about his butler's short answers.

"I did."

"And?", Maxwell asked annoyed.

Niles sighted and closed his eyes. He already felt tears building up. "She ran away."

Maxwell opened his mouth and closed ot again. He knew, the relationship of these two was odd, but he hoped, that CC maybe felt the same way. He knew her now for long enough, and he knew, that CC enjoyed the bantering with Niles most of the time. He was almost sure, that she replied his feelings.

He sighted and tapped Niles lightly on the shoulder. "I'm sorry", he said.

"I hate my life", Niles sighted and dug his face in the pillows.

Maxwell didn't know what to do. At the moment he had a heart-broken butler on the couch, a bigheaded blonde business partner, who had ran away, and a pregnant wife, who was trying to box his son from one grat college to the other.

"Well, I'll go and talk to her", Maxwell insisted. "I mean, I need her today! She can't just easily run away!"

"Good luck", Niles whispered into the pillow.

Maxwell pressed his lips together, but then he took the keys of the penthouse CC had given him, told Grace where he was going, got into the limo and told David where to go.

* * *

><p>"CC?" Maxwell shouted, as he opened the door. "Are you there?"<p>

No answer.

He entered the room and looked around.

"CC?", he called again and began to look for her.

There was no CC, whether dead nor alive.

_What if she really did something to herself?_, Maxwell panicked.

He took a deep breath and knocked at CC's bedroom door. "CC, I don't care if you're decent or not, I'll come in now!", he said loudly, but still just silence was his answer.

Maxwell opened the door and again - nothing.

He sighted and closed the door. As he turned around, he noticed something on the inside of the entry door.

He quickly walked up to the door and took the piece of paper.

_Butler Boy_, he read.

_I'm sorry, I ran away. I was really surprised, you would feel the same way as me ..._

Maxwell grinned to himself. "I knew it!"

_I thought about us two meeting today. We really have to talk. I'll meet you today at seven in this bar you told me about last week, O'Malley's ... _

_Again, I'm sorry, I ran away. I really appreciate that you told me what you're feeling, I must confess, I wouldn't have dared it. Meet you there. There you can show me, if you really meant what you said ..._

_The wicked witch of west ..._

* * *

><p>"Niles, you have to do me a favour!"<p>

Niles was leaning over the counter. Yes, he had changed place, but he still moped.

"Did you find Miss Babcock?", Niles asked.

"No, I'm sorry. But I can't help the two of you with this now, I have to handle my business! And therefor I need you to do me a favour."

Niles rolled his eyes at Maxwell's lack of empathy.

"Sure, what can I do for you, Sir?"

"I'm going to meet a new backer tonight and she has never been to the mansion. She has no driver, hates taxis and I gave David off tonight. Could you maybe pick her up?"

Niles sighted. "She sounds charming", he said sarcastically. "Allright, I'll do it. Where shall I pick her up? And how will I noice her?"

Maxwell grinned. "O'Malley's at seven. She's tall, blonde and pretty." Maxwell winked at him. "Believe me, you'll notice her."

_Just perfect_, Niles thought. _The new backer is looking like her ..._

* * *

><p>It was five minutes to seven, and Niles entered the bar, very well dressed. Maxwell had insisted that he should wear a tuxedo.<p>

When he looked around to search for this famous new backer, his gaze fell on a tall, blonde, gorgeous creature with a curvy but beautiful body.

She was smiling at him.

Like in trance, Niles walked up to the corner she was standing in.

"You found my letter", she said with a deep and sultry voice, leaned in and touched his lips with hers. "You look amazing, baby ..."

"Miss Babcock", Niles whispered. "What are you doing? You're playing with my mind ... and you're playing with my heart."

CC pulled away and looked at him. "Huh?"

"I have no time for this kind of conversation, I have to pick up a new backer ...", Niles said weakly and looking around the bar for another tall blonde.

CC suddenly realized. He hadn't found the letter, Maxwell did. And he sent Niles to her.

"Niles, you fool", she snickered and took his hand, stroking is kindly. "We don't have a new backer. He sent you to pick up _me _..." She winked at him.

Niles stared at her. "You mean ...", he grabbed her hand, stopping it from stroking him. "You - you wrote me a letter, Mr. Sheffield found it and now we are here?"

"We are", CC whispered and leaned in again.

This time Niles replied the kiss.

They kissed slowly and gently, their bodies in a tight embrace.

After minutes he stopped and took her face between his palms. "What was in the letter?"

"Hm, a spell for you to fall in love with me, of course", she said, her eyes still closed.

"Too late, that already happened", Niles whispered and kissed her again. When he broke their kiss for a second time, she opened her eyes and noticed, Niles was staring at her.

"Why the devil did you stop?"

"Mr. Sheffield said, you were pretty", he said. "But he lied." He pecked her lips. "You aren't just simply pretty. You are beautiful, you are gorgeous, stunning, breathtaking and I love you with every move you make. Please never leave me."

He pressed her body to his and kissed her earlobe lightly. "My Love", he whispered.

CC smiled, her heart bursting of luck. "I'm sorry, I ran away."

"I'll forgive you", Niles chuckled.

"Let me talk", CC said. "Listen, about what you told me today ... well, at first I was hurt, 'cause I thought, you would try to make a fool out of me." She took a breath. "But then I noticed, this wasn't a joke and I suddenly was afraid."

"About my feelings?", Niles asked, but CC shook her head.

"About mine. Niles, I love you."

Niles thought for a moment, his heart and head would explode. But then he simply grabbed the woman in front of him and lifted her up as if she was as llight as a feather.

When he put her down again, he embraced her. "I'm sorry, but I had to do this", he groaned happily.

"No problem, I'm just surprise you could lift me", CC said with mixed emotions.

Then she got herself together, cupped his face and pressed a kiss on his mouth, this time entering with his tongue, fighting with his about dominance.

"I love you, I love you, I love you", she breathed, once they stopped. "I'm happy, you told me. And now take me home and make love to me, Butler Boy."

"I love you too", Niles said smiling, pressing his lips on her forehead. "And I will, my beloved witch."


End file.
